Mother Wolf, Remember
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Sam's palms were hairy.  Second story of Happy Halloween.  Some bestiality.  Gabriel/Sam Castiel/Dean


Sam's palms were hairy.

Frankly he thought it was disgusting, but it was his brother making fun of him for it. His mom and dad kept trying to reassure him, saying that it only made him look _manlier_. They obviously weren't unpopular sixteen-year olds in high school.

He tried shaving them but, by the hour, the hair grew back worse than before. To save himself from having furry paws, he stopped while he was ahead.

He glared at one hand as he ate cereal with the other.

"Listen, wolf-boy," his big brother teased him, "you ain't going to make them magically smooth by threatening them with a pout."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Uh, _no_, I'm not."

"Whatever, wolf-boy."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Pillow biter!"

"Wolf-boy."

"Shut _up_."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, that's what I _thought_."

~::~

Sam's English teacher decided to give them a fun activity to do in the spirit of Halloween.

He took the small proffered book. _Things That Go Bump In The Night_ by Gabriel Loki. He opened up to page 52 and started reading on werewolves. The kid next to him, who was Sam's only guy friend in this entire school, was open to page 13 on Frankenstein.

"_The truth about Lycanthropy"._ Sam wrote down the citation and went on with the list of facts.

"_What you know about werewolves is mostly just hocus pocus to scare people. As a human being, you're scared of anything you don't understand. Pixies, all of you," Gabriel Loki stated at an interview in Mansfield, PA. "Werewolves are natural creatures, 'one with earth' and all of that hippie crap. Silver doesn't actually bother them, most are blacksmiths to begin with. It's the electrical conductivity of silver that makes it deadly. Electrical currents, even like a taser gun or an electrical storm, affect a werewolf's shifts."_

"_Shifts?"_

"_From one form to the other, wolf to human and human to wolf."_

"_You sound like you know about werewolves personally. Do you believe that actually exist?"_

"_Do you believe in aliens?"_

The facts went on for three pages.

_Lycanthropy is not like rabies. Werewolves do not lose their minds and just start blindly killing people. _

_Werewolves _can_ go mad, however. _That_ when they seem to have rabies and start attacking people blindly._

_If a werewolf is hungry, they can just as easily eat leaves._

_Werewolves _do_ prefer raw meat._

_Werewolves mate for eternity. Why eternity and not a lifetime? Because a lifetime is one period of living, from birth to death. In eternity, you live and die countless of times. When werewolves mate, they mate soul-to-soul._

_On that note, bodies are temporary. Souls are forever._

_Werewolves are possessive of said mates. Putting your mark on another's soul tends to do that._

_Werewolves were wolves to begin with, not humans that got cursed. You have to be born a werewolf to become a werewolf. You can't become toilet paper by being bitten by it, that's just silly._

_Werewolves have a chameleon component. They look human till they don't look human and it's such a great disguise, most young werewolves don't even know about it till they undergo puberty and start shifting._

"Can you believe this guy?" asked his friend, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "He said that Mary Shelley based her story on an actual meeting with the monster."

"Yeah… What a load of bull." Sam looked down at his palms. His puberty had been late. "He sounds like he believes himself, though."

"That's the best way to sell merchandise. When you sound like you believe yourself, others doubt themselves. Then they start to believe you and they pay more for whatever stupidity you spout."

"Sounds effective, at least."

"At least."

~::~

Jess was walking with Sam back home.

He liked her… kind of. He thought he liked her. She definitely liked him.

"Hey, Sam, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

He followed her gaze. Between the houses, he saw a blur of motion. Almost golden, really. "What do you think you're seeing?"

"A… a _wolf_."

"It's most likely a dog." A big one at that.

"But it's been following us since we got out of school."

"Really?"

She nodded, almost fearfully

He frowned and shifted a little closer. "It's okay. I'll take you home first." She lived further away than he did, but he would take the time for her.

Because he liked her. Maybe.

He knew his dad would like for him to like her. One gay son was more than he could bear.

~::~

"Shit, Sammy, really?" Dean tipped back the beer he had stolen from the fridge and then handed it to his boyfriend.

Castiel chugged down what was left and then settled the empty can on the bedside table. He wrapped an arm loosely around Dean's shoulders and stretched out on the bed.

"You don't actually think she saw a wolf, do you?"

Sam stared at his feet for a moment. "I don't know what we saw. It was moving too fast."

"It could have been a wolf," Castiel piped up, almost dazedly. The room smelled like pot, but Sam knew Dean didn't smoke that shit. With that handy piece of knowledge, he could guess why Castiel was being so dopey. "Looking for love."

He just let himself think that that second part was due to the fact that Castiel was not so subtly trying to rut against the mattress. "But a _wolf_? Here of all places?"

"Why not here of all places? You have a problem against having wolves here?" Castiel blinked and then seemed to temporarily forget about Sam's presence as he nibbled on Dean's ear. "Fuck, Dean, I'm horny…"

Dean had the mind to flush darkly.

"Sammy, are we done here?"

"U-uh, I think so…"

"Now might be a good time for you to go."

Sam didn't need to be told twice.

The bad news? His room was right next to theirs.

"Shit, Cas, _harder_!"

"You're so fucking _tight_!"

"More, you pansy!"

It wasn't long before Sam decided to take a walk.

~::~

His skin was itching.

His insides were churning.

He was running a high fever.

Castiel was holding an icepack to his forehead as Dean asked their mom over the phone what to do. Mary was in some other state moose hunting. John always left the house whenever Dean had his boyfriend over.

They were alone in the house.

"What did she say? Dean?"

"She just said to keep him covered and give him ginger ale. If it gets worse, we have to take him to the hospital."

"That won't be necessary."

"Is that a guarantee?"

"Yes." Castiel nodded sagely.

"How can you be so…"

"D-Dean… hurts!"

Dean got on the edge of the bed and petted his hair out of his face. "I know, Sammy, I know. I'm so sorry, you're going to be okay, you got that? You're going to be fine."

"D-don't touch… Don't touch, please. Hurts… _Hurts_." Everywhere, inside and out.

He made a sound. He wasn't sure what it was, didn't actually hear it himself. It felt like his jaw was breaking. His esophagus contracted painfully and his stomach rippled.

Castiel turned his head for him and he vomited over the side of the bed.

Dean was wide-eyed and pale. "Sammy, did you just _howl_?"

Castiel kissed Dean soundly. "Please go get some more ginger ale."

"But, Cas, he just –"

"It's just the fever."

"_Cas_,"

"Dean. Trust me, I've been through this before."

"You have?"

"Yes."

Sam took a moment to realize that this was the most sober he had ever seen Castiel.

And then Dean left them alone and something… happened. Something _changed_, but it might have just been Sam's overheated head playing tricks on him.

For a moment, he thought Castiel's eyes glowed. "You'll feel better than ever once this is over with."

He hoped so.

"For the sake of Dean and my alpha, I will not let anything bad happen to you."

His world was fading out.

"And for the sake of my stash."

~::~

He had a strange dream.

It was actually more a memory from when he had been four years old and had fallen into a lake during winter, but it was a bit different.

There was the man who dragged him out of the freezing water back onto the ledge of ice. He kept him warm till help came. That wasn't new.

What was new was that, when he went to keep Sam warm, he turned into a huge golden wolf. He wrapped himself around Sam and spoke to him through growls and barks and huffs of air.

The scary part was that Sam understood him perfectly. Like another language that he knew.

~::~

"Tonight's the full moon," Jess told him as they walked to school. "Isn't that creepy?"

"Why do you say that?"

"It's _Halloween_."

"So?"

"It's never good when a full moon happens on Halloween."

"Why not?"

"People get stupid on Halloween to begin with. Imagine them during the full moon on Halloween."

Sam envisioned it for a moment. All he could think of was more drugs, more beer, and more sex.

Between Castiel and Dean, anyway.

"Something bad is going to happen tonight," she whispered, like she was afraid of something. "I can feel it." 

Sam could feel it too.

But that could just be the flu. Or whatever it was he had.

~::~

As he had thought, by the time he got home, Dean was drunk and Castiel was high off his mind. They had apparently decided, in their Halloween-induced stupor, to rewrite Casa Erotica between them, using themselves as example for every position and without writing down exactly what they were doing. Actually, no book was involved at all.

But he just thought their creativity was remarkable enough to need a book.

They went at it for hours.

Sam would have left, but he wasn't feeling good. That was an understatement, actually. He felt like someone was trying to skin him alive and rearrange his insides.

~::~

"_Don't get candy there, kiddo."_

_Sam frowned at the hand on his shoulder. "Why not? I get candy there every year." They always had healthy yogurt bars. The only thing on this street that didn't make him feel like he had diabetes just by looking at it. _

"_Not this year." The stranger carted him away and Sam looked back at the house._

_He swore he saw someone watching him from the window._

_There was blood on the curtains. It didn't look decorative._

"_Who are you?" he stared up at the strange man._

_The stranger was smiling down at his Scooby Doo costume. "Me? Oh, I'm just a wolf in disguise."_

"_No, really, who are you?"_

"_You know me."_

"_No I don't."_

_The stranger had golden eyes, framed by his half-face white mask. They were full of humor and love as they met Sam's gaze. "You'll remember soon enough, kiddo."_

"_My name's Sam." He was a _man_ now, thank you very much, not a _kiddo_. He was ten years old, after all. Dean told him that was the age every boy turned into a man. "I'm not a kid."_

"'_Course you're not, Sammykins."_

"_It's Sa –"_

"_For now, I guess you can call me Gabe."_

"_What kind of name is Gabe?"_

"_It's short for something."_

"_What's it short f-"_

"_SAMMY/ Sammy, where the fuck are you?" Sam spun around towards the sound of his big brother's voice. He was dressed like Van Helsing. _

"_Whoops, got to go. Hey, let's make a date?"_

_He grew flustered. "A date?" He'd never been on one before. "I'm not old enough to date."_

"_But you're a man, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then you're old enough."_

_The man dipped down and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "How about… Six years from now on Halloween night? Does that sound good?"_

"_Six years from now?"_

"_Yep."_

"_But that's a long time from now."_

"_Doesn't the wait make it exciting?"_

"_That's too long."_

"_You wanna go on a date now?" he teased._

"_SAMMY?"_

"_Got to go." He repeated and left Sam, his signature "Phantom of the Opera" cape flaring wildly behind him. _

_He blinked._

_Those golden eyes seemed familiar to him._

~::~

Sam woke up slowly. He felt heavy and… not bad, but queasy. He felt unsteady and tripped over himself as he got to his feet.

He fell down hard and decided against getting up immediately. His limbs felt wrong. They weren't moving in the right directions or in the right ways.

He crawled across the floor.

"D-Dean?" Was that his voice? It sounded low and growly. Animalistic. "Dean, _help_."

The closer he got to Dean's room, the more disturbed he got. They weren't making any exaggerated sounds of sex anymore.

But they were still having sex. Or doing _something_.Sam could hear the beastly snarls and victimized whimpers. They had never sounded like that before. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh was… or wasn't… there.

He forced himself up to his knees and pushed their door open.

Dean was naked, on his belly with claw marks along his sides and back. His head was thrown back, eyes dazed and drunk, and he was murmuring wordless things. The room smelled distinctly of a large amount of pot.

Sam screamed.

There was a huge black wolf over his big brother, muzzle buried in the junction of Dean's shoulder and neck, and Sam could only guess that he was holding him down in submission.

Glowing blue eyes shot open and the wolf was looking Sam straight in the eye. His black lips twisted up and he growled around the mouthful of Dean in his jaws. _"Get out!"_

Sam slammed the door shut and leaned against it, a hand pressed to his quivering lips.

Wait, did that wolf (that was currently fucking his brother who seemed to be _enjoying_ it) _speak_ to him?

He passed out.

~::~

_They ran at the sides of their two-legged brothers across the untamed land._

_She with her mate stampeded towards the small herd of caribou, circling them and causing them to panic so that they galloped in uncertainty. Soon, they had singled out an old male, who saw them and their victory. He looked understanding, and at the same time fierce._

"_You will not bring me down without a fight," his eyes said. "But I know it is my time."_

_She with her mate chased him towards their two-legged brothers, who took the caribou down with their flying sticks launched from their curved wood. Arrows and bow._

_Her one two-legged friend bent over and stroked her chin gently. "Mother Wolf, you have fed us again. May Mother Moon bless you and your mate."_

_She dipped her head so he knew she understood. These strange siblings of hers, they did not understand her ancient language._

_She and her mate left them and returned to the forest._

"_You are gentle on our unfortunate siblings," he growled._

"_I love them," she whoofed._

_His eyes showed as wicked as the Coyote's. "Not more than me, I hope."_

"_Perhaps at times."_

_He tackled her and they fell over each other in play. _

_She ended up beneath him as he mounted her and that was fine by her. She was in heat, ready to bear their cubs. _

_If they were successful, it would be their first litter._

_When he released her, finally, he cleaned the ruff of her neck with his tongue. "With prayer to our Mother Moon, we could become them."_

"_We could?"_

"_If we have faith in Her love and in Earth, they will bless us to walk on two legs with those that you love."_

_She panted. "Would you want that, mate?"_

"_Imagine the _havoc_ I could cause if I appeared to them as they are."_

"_Then they would confuse you with the Coyotes."_

"_I would not mind."_

"_You are a trickster at heart."_

"_You are a mother." He licked her snout. "Even now."_

~::~

He felt… like he should, but he didn't feel like he usually did.

At the same time, he ached.

His nostrils prickled, his mouth burned, and so did every other muscle and bone in his body. His skin itched and he felt overheated.

"The last time we were together, you were a bitch." That voice was really familiar. "_Literally_. But you were beautiful."

Someone petted his head.

It was really long for some reason. And furry. Weren't his ears supposed to be on the sides of his head?

He opened his eyes slowly. Everything looked different. Less colorful and his far-sight wasn't working well. But his ears tweaked and he heard his brother snoring quietly nearby. He could smell the remaining whiffs of sex and he could smell the stranger and Castiel and something canine and what they had eaten for dinner last week.

But he wasn't overrun by his senses. Surprised by them, but his mind knew exactly how to catalogue these new and interesting scents and sounds.

"You were big back then too but that just made you oh-so perfect for me. Y'know?"

He looked up and saw golden eyes. He knew those golden eyes.

"Remember me, Sammykins?"

He did.

"Do you _know_ me?"

That… he didn't.

But he had a faint idea.

It had something do with wolves and Indians.

And love.

~::~

_She had learned to look human, such as she and her mate had set out to do. They settled in a small village, where their two-legged siblings knew their true identities. They protected them, idolized them. They were family._

_She had her litter and taught them to look as their hairless brothers and sisters. They played with the human children when they were old enough to, and they spoke their language as well as hers._

_She was happy, and so were her mate and children and the humans they helped._

_But then they came, the white men with their sticks that shot small metal pebbles. They spoke a language she did not understand, and arrived when her mate and the hunters of the village were gone looking for food. _

_She fought them as best as she could. So did the children and women and the elderly. Her children fought._

_The hunters and her mate returned, and they fought. For days and nights. _

_And they lost._

~::~

"My mummy pup. Not so much a mom anymore, are ya?" He scratched beneath Sam's chin and then swept his hands down his flanks. He buried his face in his shoulder. "That's okay. That's just A-okay. I can _so_ live with that."

Sam whimpered.

"Don't remember everything? That's fine too. You'll remember in due time. Oh, hush, don't start psyching out now, you'll be as good as new when you remember everything."

The golden-eyes stranger kissed him between his wet nose. "You'll remember me in no time."

~::~

"_Mother Wolf…" her mate groaned into her ear. He was moving endlessly, into and out of her. "Is this how our two-legged siblings love? Is this how? Tell me it is, it is so good. How could Mother Moon deny us this?"_

"_She has not," she whimpered. She arched into him as he struck something… something _good_ inside of her, something she could not comprehend but could feel. She would have to ask the wives of the village what it was. "We have it now."_

"_We do." His voice dropped to a growl and he bit her shoulder. "My Mother Wolf, mine, the wicked things I will do to you with this discovery."_

"_The ways you will… you will show your love? …!" _

"_And that."_

~::~

"You and me and our hornball brothers. All together again, Sammykins. The wicked things we'll do." And his grin was, no matter how Sam looked at it with his strange new sight, wolfish.

_Author's Note: Happy Halloween._

_I am aware that there are a lot of similarities between this story and "Forever Mine, You and I". This is officially my Halloween 'Verse._


End file.
